La Deidad Olvidada
by Guido0
Summary: COMPLETADA TENDRÁ SECUELA ESTÉN ATENTOS Un adolescente y sus dos amigos son atacados por una dios menor que clama servir a una señora antigua. Son rescatados y llevados al Campamento mestizo donde sus padres divinos revelan una gran sorpresa. En su misión para detener a la antigua señora, descubrirán a un enemigo mayor. Dejen reviews si les gustó
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel

Nathaniel tenía un día bastante bueno hasta que su profesor de Arte intentó devorarlo..

Era el último día de clase. Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban. El calor inundaba las aulas. Los alumnos no podían concentrarse y algunos se dormían. El profesor de Arte hablaba de Renacimiento y Barroco y cada tanto le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Nathaniel y sus dos mejores amigos, Adam y Serena.

Serena tenía ojos celestes y pelo castaño rojizo peinado en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro derecho. Era bajita de estatura pero tenía el mal genio de un gigante. Se enojaba fácilmente y no había quien la parase. Le gustaba la música rara, vivía pegada a su Ipad. Cada tanto, levantaba la vista del aparato y soltaba una frase poéticamente horrible. Adam, en cambio, era alto. Ojos verdes, rubio, piel perfecta. Todas las chicas del colegio estaban enamoradas de él pero ninguna recibía su atención. Nathaniel siempre se burló del espejo de mano que Adam llevaba a todas partes.

Los había conocido el primer día de clases en la sala de detención, cuando habían hecho explotar la sala de química. Nathaniel, al igual que sus dos amigos, tenía TDAH (Trastorno Deficit de Atención e Hiperactividad). Se metían en problemas constantemente y constantemente los mandaban a la sala de detención. Los profesores generalmente eran pacientes pero el profesor de Arte no soportaba que sus alumnos hablaran.

-¡Black!-gritó el profesor.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-Es evidente que tú y tus amigos son expertos en Arte. ¿Podrías nombrarme un pintor Barroco?

-Ehm…¿Picasso?

La carcajada general no pudo ocultar el enojo del profesor.

-Lo espero después de clases, señor gracioso.

Continuó con su aburrida clase.

-Bah- se resignó Nathaniel y se dirigió a sus amigos- el helado tendrá que esperar.

-Señor Black, usted sabe que no debe hablar en clase...-comenzó el profesor de Arte.

-Lo sé, profesor- intentó cortar por lo sano Nathaniel.

-...Y ya me estoy cansando-siguió el profesor- Eres un mal chico. ¿Sabes qué les pasa a los chicos malos?

¿El profesor estaba brillando?

-Ehm- titubeó Nathaniel-¿los premian?

-Los chicos malos…

El profesor empezó a transformarse mientras hablaba. Creció dos metros. Sus brazos se alargaron y les salieron alas oscuras. Su cara envejeció varios milenios. A pesar de lo asustado que estaba Nathaniel, tuvo ganas de dormirse.

-...deben recibir un castigo- terminó el profesor.

Chasqueó un dedo. Una regla cercana se transformó en una serpiente que le mostró los dientes. A un borrador le creció alas y se transformó en un cuervo que gorjeó amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Nathaniel, profundamente asustado.

-Mis hermanos me llaman Iquelo. Pero supongo que para ustedes, mortales, mi nombre es Fobetor.

-¿Mortales?- se extrañó Nathaniel.

Fobetor se rió. A su señal, los animales atacaron a Nathaniel.

Nathaniel esquivó a la serpiente saltando hacia atrás. El cuervo le arañó la cara con sus garras y Nathaniel sintió un dolor inmenso. Apartó al ave de un manotazo e intentó pararse. Fobetor se reía.

-En cuanto mis adorables mascotas terminen contigo- se burló- serás mi cena.

Las "adorables mascotas" se preparaban para atacar cuando la puerta se abrió. Adam y Serena entraron al aula.

-¿Nathaniel, qué es ese ruido? ¿Te falta much..?- Adam se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

Él y Serena miraron al ex-profesor de Arte y se quedaron bocabiertos.

-¿Nos ha enseñado Arte un murciélago de la fruta gigante todo el año?- preguntó Serena.

Fobetor gruño y atacó a los intrusos. Nathaniel no iba a dejar que hirieran a sus amigos. Extendió sus manos y una pared de energía emergió frente al monstruo que cayó al piso estrepitosamente. El cuervo saltó a defender a su amo pero Serena fue más rápida. Entendió la situación al instante. Con sus auriculares, lo enredó para que no puediera volar. Adam rechazó a la serpiente con su espejo y la pisó.

Fobetor se levantó. A sus manos les crecieron garras.

-Los destruiré.

-No esta vez, Fobetor- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un joven alto, rubio y de ojos celestes, empuñando una espada dorada, vestido con una remera violeta y unos vaqueros, había entrado a la habitación. Atacó al monstruo y lo atravesó de lado a lado.

-Semidioses- gruñó Fobetor- no encontrarán paz en sus sueños, mi señora lo impedirá.

Y se disolvió en una ceniza oscura.

-Rápido- dijo el joven- debemos sacarlos de aquí.

Generalmente, seguir a un desconocido con una espada dorada por las calles de New York no es habitual en la vida de cada chico pero Nathaniel confiaba en el desconocido. Rápidamente les contó su historia mientras se alejaban de la ciudad. Se llamaba Jason, lo habían enviado a buscarlos.

-¿Buscarnos?- preguntó Serena- ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Jason se mantuvo callado un tiempo.

-No me corresponde a mi decirles.

-¿Qué era ese monstruo?- preguntó Nathaniel- ¿Y qué significa eso de su señora?

-Fobetor es un dios olvidado- contestó vagamente Jason- El dios de los sueños sobre animales.

-Ah, un dios, claro… ¿Y qué significa eso de semidioses?- preguntó finalmente Adam.

Jason se detuvo.

-No deberían enterarse por mí, pero… Los antiguos dioses griegos y romanos, esos de la mitología, existen en nuestro Mundo Occidental. Tienen hijos con gente mortal: Nosotros, los semidioses.

-¿Nuestros padres son dioses?- dijimos los tres al unísono.

Nathaniel pensó. Él nunca había conocido a su madre. Su padre nunca la nombraba, simplemente no había existido. Sus amigos tenían familias parecidas. La mamá de Adam murió cuando él había nacido, le había dicho su padre. Serena vivía sola con su madre en un departamento de dos ambientes, sin su padre. Pero… eso tenía que ser una casualidad.

-¿Y quiénes son nuestros padres?- prosiguió Adam.

-No lo sé. En teoría deberían reconocerlos en cuanto lleguen al campamento.

-¿Campamento?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-Sí, el Campamento Mestizo- contestó Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena

Serena nunca había visto un lugar tan genial como el Campamento Mestizo.

Luego de escapar de un profesor capaz de transformar reglas en serpientes, un campamento de semidioses con pegasos y sátiros no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. En un prado, más de veinte cabañas de distintos colores y tamaños, se hallaban dispuestas en forma de "U". Había campos de fresas y un lago donde dríades y náyades vivían a gusto. Una enorme casa azul se erguía imponentemente en el medio del campamento. Por todos lados, campistas con armadura de batalla paseaban, reían y charlaban. Para Serena era hermoso.

-Yo los dejo aquí- dijo Jason en cuanto llegaron a la gran casa- Debo ir a ver a alguien.

Salió corriendo en dirección a las cabañ anciano en silla de ruedas salió de la casa. Estaba entrado en años, su barba estaba poblado de canas. Aún así, sonrió al ver a los tres chicos. y los invitó a pasar.

-Bienvenidos sean los tres, me llamo Quirón- su voz era la de un barítono unas octavas más alto que la de Nathaniel.

Ese pensamiento sorprendió a Serena. ¿Cómo podía saber eso ella? A ella le gustaba el jazz y el rap, no la música clásica. Su madre, en cambio, podía tocar en el piano cualquier sonata de Mozart. A veces no la soportaba. Pensar en su madre la entristeció. ¿Cuando la volvería a ver?

-Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el campamento…- la voz de Quirón interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Esos son discos de Frank Sinatra?-preguntó Serena, señalando una estantería.

Quirón sonrió.

-Efectivamente, aunque debo decir que prefiero los de Dean Martin.

-Bajo los libros de poesía- señaló el anciano,

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Neruda!- gritó y corrió a hojear los libros.

Súbitamente, todos se callaron. Serena levantó la vista. Todos la miraban,

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó.

Miró hacia arriba. Un orbe dorado con una lira en su interior relucía sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?- titubeó.

Quirón hizo una reverencia. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

-Bendita seas, Serena, hija de Apolo.

Serena se sentía muy confundida.

-¿Qu-qué?- titubeó.

-Tu progenitor divino, Apolo, te ha reconocido-dijo Quirón-. Eres su hija y como tal, tienes un... "gusto" particular sobre la música. Además, tu dominio sobre el arco de caza es mortífero. Me encantaría tenerte en mis clases.

Serena no podía articular palabra.

-Pero basta de charla- continuó Quirón- Llamaré al líder de la cabaña de Apolo para que te de un tour. Yo seguiré hablando con estos caballeros.

Will Solace le presentó a Serena sus nuevos hermanos. Veinte chicos y chicas, en su mayoría rubios, vivían en la gran cabaña dorada. La cabaña tenía paredes empapeladas con partituras de compositores famosos y cuadros de grandes pintores. Las camas tenían acolchado de soles. En el centro de la cabaña, había una antigua lira al lado de una cítara. Había también en las paredes estanterías llenas de libros de poesía y armarios con hierbas medicinales. En resumen, en la cabaña se respiraba cultura.

Luego de conocer a su nueva familia, todavía un poquito pasmada, Serena asistió a su primer clase de arco. Quirón no se equivocaba, era muy buena. Atinó a todas las dianas en el centro, sin despeinarse. Will la felicitó. En un momento de la clase, miró hacia la casa grande y vio a una chica de cabello rojo mirándola.

-Es Rachel- le dijo Will- nuestra oráculo.

-¿Oráculo?- preguntó Rachel.

-Tiene el sagrado espíritu de la pitonisa de papá- le explicó Will- A veces predice el futuro.

Serena volvió a mirar a la casa pero la chica había desaparecido. En su lugar, Adam salía de la casa acompañado de una chica muy hermosa de ascendencia indígena. Eso la puso celosa. Conocía a Adam desde pequeña, y no podía negar tener cierta atracción hacia él. Su aura de misterio, el porqué de no salir con ninguna chica, era casi irresistible para ella. Corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Adam!- gritó.

-¿A qué no adivinas que ha pasado?- le sonrió.

-¿Te han reconocido?

Adam asintió.

-Mi madre es Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza. Estaba hablando sobre los poemas de Neruda del libro que dejaste y pensé...- hizo una pausa- No importa, el tema es que Piper, aquí presente, es la líder de la cabaña y me llevará a recorrer el campamento. Nos vemos.

Adam y la chica se fueron y dejaron a Serena vacía, pensando. Adam era hijo de Afrodita.

Will le había contado varias cosas sobre las cabañas y sus integrantes. Los hijos de Afrodita eran todos arrogantes y hermosos. Tenían un ritual llamado el "rito de paso". Debían romperle el corazón alguien muy cercano para demostrar ser dignos hijos de Afrodita, como si eso fuera divertido.. Serena sabía que Adam siempre quería demostrar lo que valía lo que significaba...

Adam iba a romperle el corazón a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam

A Adam no le sorprendió ser hijo de Afrodita.

Le sorprendió que su madre lo reconociera cuando estaba pensando en Serena. Le gustaba Serena desde que la conocía, por eso nunca aceptaba las invitaciones de otras chicas. Sólo tenía ojos para una chica. Pero nunca se animó a decirle por miedo a ser rechazado. ¡Un hijo de Afrodita ejemplar!

Mientras caminaba junto a Piper, la semidiosa le contó todo sobre sus nuevos hermanos. Y, con cada cosa que agregaba, hacía sentir a Adam más y más incómodo. ¿Rito de paso? ¿Romperle el corazón a alguien cercano? Eso significaba romperle el corazón a Serena. Si con eso demostraba ser un digno hijo de Afrodita, prefería quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes, donde iban los mestizos cuyos padres no los habían reconocido.

Llegaron a un cobertizo para herramientas y se detuvieron. Dentro, miles de armas se apilaban sin un orden fijo. Espadas, arcos, dagas, armaduras, brillaban en lindos tonos amarillos. Bronce Celestial y Oro Imperial, según Piper, los únicos metales que le harían daño a un monstruo.

-Los hijos de Afrodita no somos muy guerreros- dijo Piper con una mueca- Pero no puedes andar por ahí sin protección. Elige una.

Adam no se decidía por ninguna. Las espadas y dagas no le convencían y no era muy bueno con el arco. Su mirada se posó sobre un arma en particular. Era una cuchilla ancha, con una empuñaduras lateral. Así, agarrando la empuñadura y moviendo el brazo en una rápida puñalada, se lograría un daño increíble.

-La quiero- dijo Adam probandosela, se ajustaba a él perfectamente.

Piper hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé, Adam- dijo- Es una katar, un arma ceremonial del imperio persa. Es para asesinos a sangre fría. Pero si tú la quieres, es toda tuya. Nadie las ha reclamado en años.

Adam busco una vaina para guardarla y encontró una cerca de la entrada. Se la colocó en su cinturón y guardó su nuevas arma.

-¿Cómo luzco?- preguntó, haciendo una pose provocativa.

Piper sonrió.

-Serás la envidia de todo el campamento- aseguró.

A lo lejos sonó un cuerno de caza.

-Ven- le dijo Piper- ya es la hora de comer.

Según las reglas del campamento, cada cabaña de cada dios tenía una mesa en el pabellón del comedor y sólo sus integrantes podían sentarse en ella. Nadie parecía acatar las reglas. Todos se sentaban con sus amigos. Adam vislumbró a lo lejos a Piper abrazada a Jason y se fue a sentar a su mesa, con sus nuevos hermanos. Platos dorados relucían a la luz de la fogata. Adam pensó en lo que quería comer y automáticamente apareció en su plato. Estaba riquísimo. Miró a sus hermanos. Ninguno de ellos comía. Todos miraban sus celulares y sus espejos.

En un momento, todos en el pabellón se levantaron. Se dirigieron a la fogata y arrojaron parte de su comida al fuego, murmurando el nombre de su padre divino y pidiendole algún favor. Adam los imitó.

-Afrodita- rezó- no dejes que mis inútiles hermanos me transformen.

No lo pudo asegurar, pero cuando se sentó de nuevo en la mesa se sintió mejor.

Se hizo silencio. Un hombre a caballo se dirigió a la fogata…¡Era Quirón! Y no estaba a caballo, el caballo era parte de él. Era un centauro.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Quiero anunciar que hoy se han integrado a nuestra comunidad tres nuevos campistas. Dos ya han sido reconocidos. Esperamos que el tercero sea reconocido ahora- Quirón se dirigió a Nathaniel- Un paso al frente Nathaniel.

El mejor amigo de Adam temblaba cuando fue a pararse junto al centauro. Todos lo miraban expectantes.

De repente, Nathaniel empezó a brillar. Quirón retrocedió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nathaniel asustado.

Varias aves salieron del bosque y se acercaron. Tenían lindas plumas… Desplegaron sus alas de muchos colores. Eran pavos reales.

La expresión de Quirón y de todos los campistas era de terror.

-¿Pavos reales?- preguntó alguno- ¿No es ese el animal sagrado de…?

-Hera...- completó Quirón.

Varios murmuraron el nombre de la diosa, asombrados.

-Pero… Quirón- se adelantó una chica rubia- Hera no puede tener hijos semidioses, es la diosa de la fidelidad y del matrimonio.

-No hay duda, Annabeth… Pero el chico… es su hijo.

Un trueno retumbó en mitad del campamento. Y otro. Y otro más. Una nube de tormenta disparó un rayo en frente de Nathaniel. Un hombre barbudo surgió del mismo rayo. Todos retrocedieron. Adam se adelantó. Notó a Serena a su lado.

Zeus, el mismísimo señor de los cielos se había presentado. Miró a Nathaniel y sus ojos brillaban de cólera.

-Tú- gruñó, su voz refulgía de ira.

Hizo un gesto con su mano y un rayo apareció. Se dirigió hacia donde Nathaniel estaba, dispuesto a fulminarlo.

-Padre- Jason, el chico que los había salvado, corrió en dirección a Zeus- detente.

-No te metas en esto, hijo- dijo el señor de los cielos y, con otro gesto, mandó volando a su propio hijo de vuelta a la mesa.

Nathaniel permanecía inmóvil. Zeus levantó su mano e iba a lanzar el rayo cuando una luz surgió entre él y el chico. Una figura femenina se interpuso entre ambos. Tenía una corona con un zafiro en el medio. Un collar con una esmeralda. Un cetro con un rubí. Su pelo color chocolate estaba trenzado. Su vestido de un blanco inmaculado era de seda pura. Su expresión era regia, pero un amor maternal brillaba en sus ojos. Hera, la reina de los cielos, hacía su aparición

-No lo hagas- advirtió, visiblemente enojada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- ladró Zeus.

Nathaniel salió de su parálisis y se adelantó.

-M-madre- titubeó.

La expresión de Hera se aflojó cuando se volvió para sonreir a su hijo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Nate.

Zeus empuño su rayo.

-¿Estás demente, mujer?- gruñó- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¡He quedado en ridículo! ¡Se supone que eres la diosa del matrimonio, el hogar y la fidelidad.

-Todo tiene una explicación, querido.

-Quisiera escucharla.

Todo el campamento asistía a una pelea de pareja a nivel olímpico. Hera se alisó el vestido y contestó:

-Hace algunos años, sentí que una indescifrable fuerza maligna se alzaba en los confines de la Tierra. No era Gea, tampoco era Cronos. Yo no podía investigarla y tampoco podía un semidiós cualquiera. Tendría que enfrentarla un grupo de semidioses que demostraran su valor. Por eso fui al mundo mortal para crear a un semidiós. Tú padre- se dirigió a Nathaniel- era un descendiente de semidioses que habían luchado en la guerra por la Independencia. En su sangre corre sangre semidiosa. Con un poco de magia y sus genes, te creé a ti, mi campeón. Mi campeón que algún día, ayudado por otro, acabaría con una fuerza capaz de aniquilar el Olimpo entero.

Todos escucharon su discurso en silencio. Zeus bajó su rayo.

-Podrías haberme dicho- su voz había perdido todo rastro de enojo.

-No me hubieras escuchado- le contestó su esposa, con voz dulce y añadió en voz baja- Como siempre.

Zeus apuntó con su rayo a Nathaniel.

-Puede que tenga una pista sobre esa fuerza. Últimamente, he notado fuerzas oscuras en el sur de Florida. Muchos semidioses en el pasado, en especial piratas famosos, han viajado a esa zona en busca de algo. La Niebla se ha vuelto más espesa ahí. Yo te aconsejaría que emprendas una misión hacia Florida.

Y diciendo esto, con otro rayo, desapareció. Hera se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, querido. Pero ahora, debo irme.

Y desapareció.

Quirón rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, Nathaniel, creo que eso aclara todo. Eres el hijo de Hera y el mismísimo Zeus te ha dado una búsqueda. Puedes nombrar a dos compañeros para que te acompañen en tu búsqueda.

Adam estaba a punto de ofrecerse pero no fue necesario.

-Adam y Serena- dijo Nathaniel sin dudar.

Quirón sonrió.

-Lo esperaba… Si ellos aceptan, pueden salir mañana a primer hora

Adam miró a Serena esperando su aprobación. La chica asintió.

-Aceptamos- dijo el hijo de Afrodita.

-Ahora sólo necesitas una profecía- Quirón se volvió hacia la casa grande y gritó un nombre.

Una chica colorada de ojos verdes bajó las escaleras. Saludó a todo el mundo y se sentó en un banquito.

-Es Rachel- le susurró Serena a Adam- Es el Oráculo del campamento. En las búsquedas da profecías.

Rachel siguió sentada un rato hasta que sus ojos se pusieron verdes. Humo verde salió de su boca y, con una voz cavernosa que asustó a Adam, recitó:

_Buscarás la respuesta en la frondosa selva,_

_encontrarás ayuda inesperada en la experiencia,_

_la fuente selenita aguarda, el tesoro español espera_

_enfrentarás una oscuridad más terrible que la noche_

Con la última frase la chica se desmayó y la llevaron de vuelta a la casa grande. Lo único que pudo pensar Adam fue que se había metido en un buen lío al aceptar una búsqueda tan peligrosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel

Nathaniel no estaba enojado con su madre. Simplemente se sentía usado por ella.

Su nacimiento no había sido fruto del amor. El había nacido porque ella necesitaba un héroe.

Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras daba vueltas en su bolsa de dormir en su nuevo hogar, la cabaña de Hera. La cabaña, originalmente, tenía un objetivo simbólico. No estaba hecha para ser habitable puesto que Hera no debía tener hijos. Era blanca y fría. Una estatua de su madre lo observaba intimidantemente. No quería verla así que se dio vuelta y se durmió.

En su sueño, Nathaniel vio un caballero vestido con armadura. Se hallaba frente a un lago que, en su centro, tenía una fuente de agua que manaba a borbotones. El hombre se agachaba y bebía del lago.

Su sueño cambió. Era el mismo lago pero la fuente se había derrumbado. Restos de piedra flotaban en la superficie. Un enorme barco semihundido brillaba en tonos dorados. En lugar de un caballero, una mujer con un vestido estrellado negro miraba el barco.

-Observa, semidiós- decia- Tu destino aguarda. Cuando llegues aquí, nada podrás hacer para evitar que las aguas de este lago le concedan a mi rey un poder infinito.

Se dio vuelta y atacó a Nathaniel.

Nathaniel se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado de sudor. La luz del Sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Miró a la estatua de su madre y deseó que le explicara su sueño. Al no recibir respuesta, se cambió y fue al pabellón a desayunar.

Encontró a Adam y a Serena charlando tranquilamente. Ambos estaban vestidos para la misión, con sus armas y mochilas.

-Quirón ha salido- informó Serena- Nos ha dicho que tienes que elegir un arma del cobertizo antes de partir a la misión. Nos desea buena suerte.

-Colega- le dijo Adam estudiando la expresión de su amigo- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí- mintió Nathaniel- He dormido mal. Venga, vamos a ver esas armas.

El cobertizo estaba lleno de armas pero a Nathaniel sólo le llamó la atención una. Una vara dorada y larga como un cetro, que parecía que nunca había sido usada, se apoyaba contra una pared. Era idéntica al arma que tenía la estatua de Hera. Nathaniel encontró un botón que, al presionarlo, transformó el arma en una navaja suiza completa, perfecta para transportar semejante arma. Nathaniel sonrió a sus amigos y los tres se dirigieron a los establos.

La mayoría de los pegasos estaban siendo usados en las clases de equitación aérea pero una pequeña yegua descansaba en un montón de paja.

-No podemos viajar en esta- dijo Adam- Es muy chica, Sólo puede llevar a uno.

-¿No hay otro medio de transporte en el campamento?- preguntó Serena,

Nathaniel se acercó a la yegua y la acarició. Esta abrió los ojos y se levantó. Le hizo una seña como para que se montara. Decidió llamarla Beauty

-Yo estoy listo- dijo, subiéndose al animal- ¿No le pueden pedir transporte a sus padres?

-Sí, claro- contestó sarcástica Serena- ¡Oh, Apolo bendito, mándame un animal para que pueda volar a una misión casi suicida!

Dichas estas palabras, un gran monstruo mitad león, mitad águila, bajó volando del cielo. El grifo miró ceñudo a Serena y, acto seguido, la invitó a subirse.

-¡Oh!- Serena estaba avergonzada- Lo siento, papá.

Se montó al animal y Adam detrás suyo. Los tres juntos volaron fuera de los límites del campamento hacia el sur del país.

Volaron durante horas hasta que hicieron su primer parada en Filadelfia porque Serena quería ver la Campana de la Libertad. Claro, ¿por qué no?. Si total no estamos en una misión super peligrosa. Podian perder el tiempo. Nathaniel se guardó sus comentarios y planeó con Beauty. La yegua necesitaba un descanso, jadeaba.

Nathaniel miró la ciudad de Filadelfia. ¿Qué verían los mortales si levantaran la vista hacia ellos? ¿Qué les mostraría la Niebla, esa fuerza mágica que les impedía ver la verdad? Probablemente a un niño cayendo de un caballo volador.

Beauty, agotada, había dejado de volar. Nathaniel gritó. Caía en picada y sus amigos no podían salvarlo, estaban muy lejos. Cerró los ojos para disminuir su miedo y… Un par de águilas gigantes lo atraparon a él y a su montura. Nathaniel siguió gritando hasta que lo dejaron frente a la Campana. Sus amigos volaron hasta él y bajaron del grifo.

-¡Por Hera!- exclamó Nathaniel- Casi muero.

Se volteó para agradecer a las águilas pero habían desaparecido.

-¿Habrá sido Zeus?- preguntó Adam.

-Claro que no, niño tonto- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El adolescente más hermoso del mundo, aún más que Adam, se hallaba cerca de la campana. Las águilas volaron hasta él y se convirtieron en simples anillos que el chico guardó. Tenía una jarra a su lado que, por el aroma, debía contener néctar. Acarició a Beauty y le dió de comer alfalfa. La pegaso inmediatamente desplegó las alas, lista para volar de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Serena.

-Me llamo Ganímedes. Soy el escanciero de los dioses y trabajo en sus establos.

-¿Las águilas no son propiedad de Zeus?- preguntó Adam, perplejo.

-Despierta, niño. Estamos en Filadelfia. Aquí se firmó la independencia de Estados Unidos. Las águilas son libres aquí. Sirven a quienes ellas quieran. Claro que yo tengo mis formas de convencerlas.

Nathaniel percibió el peligro en sus palabras. Había algo del escanciero que no le gustaba. Era un niño mimado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nathaniel con recelo.

-He venido a advertirles. Lo que buscan en Florida es muy peligroso. Las aguas del lago tienen un efecto más peligroso que el néctar- señaló su jarra- Y, créeme, yo sé de eso.

-Pero Zeus nos ha pedido…

-Zeus es egoísta. Me robó mi derecho a una vida normal y me compró por dos caballos. No le interesaron mis sentimientos.

El adolescente parecía a punto de llorar.

-Y aunque encontraran el lago- prosiguió- los terrores que allí aguardan los destruirían.

-No nos dan miedo los peligros- terció Serena- Llevaremos a cabo la misión.

-Es una lástima- dijo Ganímedes y parecía verdaderamente apenado- No puedo permitir que continúen.

Sacó sus anillos de águila y los arrojó al suelo. Al instante crecieron y cobraron vida.

-¡Mátenlos!- ordenó.

Nathaniel sacó su navaja y tocó un botón. La navaja se convirtió en un bastón de bronce. Serena sacó su arco y su carcaj y Adam su extraña arma, listos para defenderse.

Las águilas volaban de un lado a otro picoteando a sus amigos que hacían lo posible por defenderse. Nathaniel atacó al mismo Ganímedes que, espada en mano, se defendió. El arma de Nathaniel chocaba contra la espada del adolescente y a cada golpe, hacía brotar ondas de energía.

En un momento, Ganímedes le hizo un placaje a Nathaniel y este se cayó junto a la campana.

-Estás acabado- se burló el joven.

Pero Nathaniel no había terminado. Rodó a un costado en el momento en el que la espada del enemigo se clavaba en el pasto. Con su cetro, golpeó la campana. Un sonido estridente aturdió a las águilas y a Ganímedes. Momento que Nathaniel aprovechó para tirarle la jarra de ambrosía a la cara. La cara del adolescente comenzó a soltar vapor como si le hubieran tirado ácido. Las águilas cayeron víctimas de las flechas de Serena y la katar de Adam. Ganímedes se retorcía en el suelo, sollozando. Nathaniel no pudo evitar tener un poco de pena.

-Déjalo- dijo Serena- Debemos irnos.

Nathaniel asintió. Se subieron a sus animales y remontaron vuelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena

A Serena siempre le gustaron las historias de piratas.

Por esa razón, estaba fascinada cuando sus amigos decidieron hacer una parada para descansar en la Ensenada de Ocracoke. Ese lugar guardaba una apasionante historia. Edward Teach, mejor conocido como Barbanegra el pirata, había encontrado su fin allí.

Había estado huyendo del gobernador de Virginia y había desembarcado de su barco, La Venganza de la Reina Ana, en Carolina del Norte. Confiaba que el poco cauce del río lo protegiera de grandes ataques. Se equivocaba. Con ocho heridas de bala y más de cuarenta cortes de espada Barbanegra, el pirata más grande de todos los tiempos, cayó derrotado.

Serena, a pesar de tener ya quince años, seguía pidiéndole a su mamá que le contara la historia de Barbanegra. Era un vínculo que las unía pues en términos musicales, no se ponían de acuerdo. En su último cumpleaños, su torta era un barco de chocolate navegando un océano de crema glaseada con piratas de merengue.

-Serena- la voz de Adam la devolvió a la realidad- ¿Puedes encender el fuego mientras Nathaniel y yo buscamos algo para comer? Cuida a los animales, ¿sí?

Serena asintió. Claro, dejen a la mujer en casa mientras los hombres van de caza.

-Ojalá Barbanegra estuviera vivo, me iría de aventura con él- suspiró.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un anciano vestido con una armadura vieja, rota y oxidada lo miraba. En sus manos tenía una espada igual de antigua. Tenía un sorprendente parecido con Nathaniel.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó y Serena asintió- ¿Sabes? Barbanegra era un hombre muy noble. Antes de convertirse en pirata, formaba parte de la marina británica. Era mi mejor amigo.

Serena iba a decir que nadie podría haber vivido tantos años pero, al ver al anciano supo que era cierto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Morgan y soy un caballero templario.

-Perdón si le falto el respeto pero... ¿No debería estar muerto ya?

Morgan se rió.

-La fuente que buscas, nena, tiene poderes increíbles.

-¿Es una fuente de la juventud?- preguntó Serena.

-No, nena, eso no existe. Además, ¿quién asegura que yo no estoy muerto?

Serena se sintió incómoda con el anciano. Parecía un chiflado.

-Debes saber algo- la expresión de Morgan se ensombreció- Te esperan muchos peligros en tu búsqueda. La guardiana del lago no se compara con su jefe. Él no tendrá piedad. Para enfrentarse a él, tú y tus amigos necesitarán ayuda romana. Por lo menos eso dice la profecía del barco.

-¿Profecía?- Serena no entendía.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos que volvían.

-Debo irme- dijo Morgan- Pero recuerda, Barbanegra perdonaba a sus enemigos. Aunque fueran peligrosos, nunca mataba si no era necesario.

Sus amigos irrumpieron en el campamento y, cuando Serena se dio vuelta, Morgan había desaparecido.

-Hemos conseguido pizza- dijo Nathaniel y al ver la expresión de la chica añadió- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Adivinen quién me ha visitado- contestó y les contó su conversación con Morgan a sus amigos.

-Guau- dijo Nathaniel mientras Serena comía la última porción de pizza- Hablaste con un viejo loco de hace cuatrocientos años que dice que necesitaremos ayuda romana... ¡Suena genial!

-Lo es- coincidió Adam- Es la ayuda de la experiencia. ¡Tal como decía la profecía!

Serena no tenía ganas de seguir hablando así que se recostó sobre Adam y cerró los ojos. No se pudo dormir pero, después de un rato, tuvo el placer de escuchar una charla de chicos.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de tu madre creándote sólo porque necesitaba un campeón?- preguntó Adam.

-La verdad es que no puedo quejarme- contestó Nathaniel- No estaría vivo si ella no me necesitara... ¿Y tú con ser hijo de Afrodita y todo el tema del rito de paso?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Piper prohibió eso en la cabaña. Además, jamás...- se interrumpió y bajó la vista hacia Serena- Jamás le rompería el corazón a Serena.

Nathaniel rió. A Serena la invadió una sensación de felicidad inmensa.

-Vamos, colega, se nota a la legua que se gustan.

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo aseguro. Lo he sabido desde que los conocí. Yo, en cambio…

Serena asintió mentalmente. Nathaniel, su mejor amigo, tenía problemas de autoestima. Nunca había encontrado pareja.

-Ya pasará, amigo- aseguró Adam- Te lo digo yo que soy hijo de Afrodita…

Serena no pudo escuchar nada más. Se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, estaba volando.

-Estabas tan tranquila que no he querido despertarte- le sonrió Adam- Estamos llegando a la ciudad de Athens, en Georgia.

-¿Has dicho Atenas?- preguntó Serena, todavía dormida.

-No, Athens.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Tenemos que visitar El Jardín Estatal Botánico de Georgia- le gritó Nathaniel desde Beauty.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Serena, ya despierta.

-Un extraño hombre me lo ha pedido en un sueño- explicó Adam- ¿No es razón suficiente?

Lamentablemente, al ser semidiós, era razón suficiente. El hombre podría ayudarlos… pero también podría ser una amenaza.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam

El sueño de Adam no había sido la gran cosa. Un anciano con una gran túnica le pedía que fuera al Jardín Botánico. Lo único extraño era el sonido siseante que el anciano producía al moverse, como un montón de serpientes furiosas.

Aterrizaron justo en la entrada del Jardín. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba desierto. Ni familias ni guardias ni estudiantes de excursión. Eso era un mal presagio. El lugar estaba dividido en diferentes secciones. La primera que visitaron fue el Jardín de la Herencia. Distintas plantas del estado de Georgia crecían allí: peras y melocotones que Serena guardó en su mochila, maníes que Adam comió y tabaco que Nathaniel mascó.

-No creo que deberíamos hacer esto- dijo Adam mientras rompía las cáscaras de los maníes y las arrojaba al suelo.

Luego, visitaron la Rosaleda. Hermosas flores color rosa y rojo cubrían todo el jardín. Adam juntó un ramo y se lo dió a Serena quien se sonrojó y lo besó en la mejilla. Mientras, Nathaniel se hacía el distraído y se fabricaba una corona de laureles en el Jardín de la Sombra.

Finalmente, encontraron lo que buscaban en la sección de Plantas Cubresuelos. El anciano los esperaba sentado en una fuente seca.

-Llegan tarde- siseó.

-No habíamos pactado un horario, señor…?- contestó Adam.

-Puedes llamarme Erictonio, Erecteo, Cécrope… Los mortales me han dado tantos nombres que ya no me importa.

-¿El primer rey de Atenas?- Serena ahogó un grito- Eso es imposible.

Los ojos de Erecteo brillaron con malicia,

-¿Tu crees?

-Emm, señor Erecteo, ¿para qué nos ha llamado?- preguntó Adam.

-En realidad, hijo de Afrodita, te he llamado a tí. Tus amigos no me sirven.

Chasqueó un dedo. Varias enredaderas reptaron hacia Nathaniel y Serena y los envolvieron de pies a cabeza sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Los arrastraron hasta la fuente y los dejaron allí. Adam gritó.

-¡Suéltelos!- ordenó.

-¿Por qué habría yo de hacer eso?- preguntó con malicia y luego añadió- Sólo quiero hablar.

-E-está bien- titubeó Adam- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero aconsejarte, Adam- dijo Erecteo- No eres mi enemigo como esos dos- señaló a las enredaderas- Podría decirse que somos… iguales.

-¿Iguales?- exclamó Adam- ¿Tú y yo?

-Sí, demi-titanes- explicó Erecteo- Nuestras madres son diosas primordiales… ¿o no?

Adam buscó en lo más recóndito de su mente el nombre Erecteo.

-Tu madre… es Gea, la diosa de la tierra. Y tu padre es Hefesto.

-Exacto- se rió Erecteo- Cuando Atenea fue a pedirle un arma a mi padre, este intentó abusar de ella. Atenea lo arrojó de su propia fragua y cuando cayó a la tierra fecundó a mi madre. Atenea, sintiéndose culpable, me entregó a unas hermanas en una canasta para que me cuidaran.

Erecteo se paró y se quitó su túnica. De cintura para arriba, tenía una armadura de combate. De cintura para abajo… era mitad serpiente.

-Les recomendó que no miraran dentro de la canasta- continuó- Pero, claro, los mortales son débiles. La sola visión de mi cuerpo las aterrorizó. Enloquecieron. Atenea, entonces, me cuidó como a su hijo. Cuando fui mayor, me coronó rey de Atenas. Fui el primer rey demititán.

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Adam.

-Demititán… Son los hijos de dioses primordiales o titanes y otros dioses o mortales ¿verdad?

-Has entendido- celebró Erecteo.

-Pero… yo soy un semidiós. Estoy en el campamento mestizo.

-Bah- se burló el rey- Ese campamento es para hijos de dioses del Olimpo. Tu madre nació de la espuma que generó la sangre de Urano en el mar al ser castrado. Tú eres un demititán. Debes acompañarme a mí y a los otros de nuestra especie. Juntos gobernaremos el mundo. Lo único que debes hacer es jurar lealtada a mi señor… y asesinar a esos dos.

La propuesta era tentadora. Pero Adam no le haría daño a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias por la oferta- dijo- pero no la acepto. Y te equivocas, no soy un semititán. Hay algo que diferencia a Afrodita de los otros dioses primordiales. Su capacidad para crear. Los titanes y otros dioses antiguos solo quieren la destrucción. Los dioses del Olimpo cuidan de los mortales. Así que gracias pero, no gracias.

El rostro de Erecteo se ensombreció.

-Lo lamento, Adam- dijo- Hubieses sido un aliado estupendo.

Saltó hacia Adam pero este rodó por el piso. Sacó su katar dispuesto a apuñalar al rey serpiente pero había desaparecido. Corrió para rescatar a sus amigos pero, a mitad de camino, las plantas Cubre Suelos se transformaron en serpientes.

-No podrás contra ese ejército- se burló Erecteo desde la fuente.

Las serpientes lo rodearon. Apuñaló y pisó todas las que pudo pero no fue suficiente. Las serpientes lo cubrieron por completo, enrollandose alrededor suyo.

-Madre- rezó para sus adentros- Yo creo en tí. Tu capacidad de crear es lo que te hace una diosa. ¡Ayúdame a salvar a mis amigos, por favor! ¡Ayúdame a salvar a Serena!

Las serpientes lo cubrieron por completo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la fuente explotó.

Litros y litros de agua salieron a la superficie y se llevaron lejos a las serpientes. Erecteo y sus dos amigos todavía envueltos salieron despedidos hacia el Rosedal. Adam corrió hacia ellos.

-Maldito enclenque- gruño Erecteo mientras se levantaba, completamente empapado- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Digamos que fue el poder del amor.

Erecteo atacó otra vez pero Adam fue más rápido. Le hundió su arma en la cintura, donde el cuerpo de anciano y el de serpiente se unían. El primer rey de Atenas cayó y empezó a disolverse.

-Esto…- su voz se debilitaba- Esto no termina aquí, hijo de Afrodita. Nos veremos de nuevo en el Campamento C…

No dijo más. Adam rompió las enredaderas y liberó a sus amigos.

-Santa Hera- dijo Nathaniel- Me estaba ahogando.

-Has estado genial- dijo Serena y lo abrazó.

Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Todo gracias a mi madre- dijo Adam.

Sacó una pera y dos melocotones de la mochila de Serena y armó otro ramo de rosas. Las dejó junto a una estatua de Afrodita que había allí.

-Gracias, mamá.

Y, poseído por un repentino impulso, fue hacia donde estaba Serena y la besó. La chica puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él la levantó. Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos estaban rojos.

Nathaniel rompió el hielo.

-Ehm… ¿qué les parece si mejor nos vamos?

Sus amigos asintieron. Adam y Serena se subieron al grifo y Nathaniel, al pegaso. Atravesaron nubes y ciudades. Serena abrazaba a Adam.

Cuando por fin dejaron de volar, habían llegado a Florida. Su próximo paso sería internarse en la selva y buscar la fuente. Pero por ese día, Adam, ya había tenido suficientes emociones.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathaniel

Antes de aventurarse en la espesa selva, Nathaniel se comunicó, a través de un mensaje Iris, con el Campamento. En el baño de un restaurante, reflejó la escasa luz que allí había a través de el agua que salía de la canilla y formó un arcoiris. Lanzó un dracma de oro al arcoiris y recitó:

-Oh, Iris, diosa del arcoiris, muéstrame el Campamento Mestizo.

El arcoiris tembló y mostró la escalinata de la Casa Grande. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, el Oráculo, se peinaba su largo cabello rojo con un peine azul. Nathaniel se aclaró la garganta y la chica se dio vuelta.

-Oh- dijo- Hola, Nathaniel. ¿Cómo están? ¿Va todo bien por allí?

Nathaniel le contó todo. Su sueño sobre la fuente, Ganímedes, Morgan, Erecteo, Serena y Adam, todo. Rachel escuchó en silencio.

-Y ahora estamos por entrar en la selva y enfrentarnos a un peligro desconocido- concluyó.

-Mmm- Rachel dudó- Por lo que me cuentas, se enfrentan a dos enemigos muy poderosos. Una diosa usará la fuente el día de hoy para renacer a su señor y...

-Espera- la interrumpió Nathaniel- ¿Cómo sabes que será el día de hoy?

Rachel rió.

-Hoy es 21 de diciembre, Nate. Es el solsticio de invierno. El día mas oscuro del año. Es el día perfecto para los monstruo y lo hechizos oscuros. Si esa diosa va a usar la fuente, lo hará hoy.

Nathaniel pensó en el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué diosa se trata?- preguntó.

-Por lo que me has dicho, puede tratarse de Nix, la diosa de la noche. Es un rival peligroso te lo aseguro.

-¿Y su amo?

-No lo sé pero hablaré con Quirón.

-Hazlo.

-Me encargaré de que se entere. Buena suerte.

La imagen se disolvió. Nathaniel salió del baño y encontró a sus amigos teniendo un momento privado. Carraspeó y ellos se soltaron, sobresaltados.

-He hablado con Rachel- anunció- Y me ha orientado un poco. Tendremos que encontrar esa fuente antes de que el sol se oculte.

Sus amigos pusieron cara de preocupación pero se levantaron, listos para la lucha.

-Vamos- Nathaniel intentó sonreir- Será divertido.

Cuando eres un semidiós y vuelas hacia un vórtice de oscuridad de un kilómetro de radio en la selva de Florida, la diversión no es el objetivo. Ni siquiera tuvieron que volar por horas para buscar la fuente.

Descendieron de sus monturas justo en el inicio del vórtice y las ataron a un árbol.

-No quiero acciones heroicas- les dijo Nathaniel- No nos vengan a buscar.

Miró a sus amigos. Serena sacó su arco y un carcaj lleno. Adam, su cuchillo religioso. Ambos lo miraron expectantes. Nathaniel se dio cuenta que esperaban sus órdenes, como si él fuera el líder. Respiró hondo y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mente explotaba al ser absorbido por la noche eterna. Era como caminar en un mar de miel. Sus pies le pesaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Sintió a sus amigos cerca suyo. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron. Un paso. Dos pasos. No pudieron avanzar más. Sus pulmones se llenaban de oscuridad. Su vida se les escapaba.

Nathaniel invocó un tenue escudo de magia alrededor suyo y de sus amigos con su cetro. Inmediatamente, se sintieron mejor.

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar esto?- preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé- le contestó Nathaniel- No creo que el escudo se mantenga en pie mucho rato si avanzamos.

Unos segundos después de decir eso, el escudo se desvaneció. La oscuridad los invadió de nuevo, esta vez con más potencia. Nathaniel sintió cómo su mente se llenaba de desesperación. Una voz reía y lo instaba a rendirse. Su madre no lo quería. Su mejor amigo le había robado a su mejor amiga. Estaban en una misión suicida que les había encargado un dios celoso. Sólo tenía que rendirse y morir allí.

No, Nathaniel- dijo otra voz, más fuerte que la primera- Eres mi campeón, mi hijo. Tú puedes salvar al mundo del caos. No dejes que los poderes de Nix corrompan tu espíritu.

Nathaniel sintió su energía renovada. Invocó un escudo y esta vez no desapareció. Sus amigos parecían haber pasado por una crisis parecida. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Avanzaron despacio, sin hablar. Atravesaron hectáreas de oscuridad. La flora y la fauna de la selva no parecían haber sido afectadas, sólamente se movían más lento.

Finalmente, llegaron al ojo del huracán. En el centro del vórtice, no había oscuridad. Nathaniel deshizo el escudo, agotado. El silencio era monumental. Casi como si fuera... intencionado.

Cayeron directamente en la trampa. Demonios alados surgieron de la oscuridad, detrás suyo, y los inmovilizaron. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe, era más grande y estaba acompañado de una serpiente y un cuervo.

-Fobator- exclamó Nathaniel.

El dios descendió y se posó en un árbol cercano.

-Un placer volver a verlos, semidioses- se rió- Bienvenidos a su perdición.

Fobator los condujo por la selva alejándose de la oscuridad. Nathaniel miró a su escolta. Los demonios alados volaban muy juntos, en formación de flecha, listos para abalanzarse sobre alguno de ellos si intentaban algo. Muy juntos… Miró a sus amigos y ellos lo entendieron.

Llegaron a un río.

-Este es un afluente del Lago- explicó Fobator- Los nativos creían que este río estaba consagrado al Sol. Por eso cuando desemboca, en su final, su agua pasa a formar parte del Lago de la Luna.

-Un río del Sol…- murmuró Serena- Mi padre es el dios Sol.

-Tu padre- dijo Fobator suavemente pero con malicia- es un inútil. No tiene nada que hacer en este mundo de oscuridad.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con indignación y empezó a brillar. Nathaniel se alejó un paso de ella.

-No… Insultes… A mi padre- a cada palabra Serena aumentaba de brillo.

Fobator estaba aterrado.

-Tú… ¡No te atrevas!

Serena se atrevió. Liberó energía calórica que impactó de lleno a Fobator y lo deshizo en cenizas. Se desmayó, sí, pero fue genial. Mientras Adam corría a ayudarla, Nathaniel desplegó su cetro y trazó un arco en el aire. El cetro golpeó a un demonio y logró un efecto dominó. Todos los demonios cayeron. Volteó hacia sus amigos. Adam había logrado que Serena despertara dandole un poco de ambrosía.

-A correr- les dijo.

Corrieron como alma que se lleva el diablo, siguiendo el río. Cuando se detuvieron, el fin del río estaba cerca. Caminaron hacia allí.

-Chicos- dijo Serena en el camino- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la oscuridad?

Era cierto. El vórtice había desaparecido. Nathaniel no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Ustedes creen- decía Adam mientras llegaban al Lago- que hemos caído en otra trampa?

La temperatura descendió varios grados. Una fina capa de niebla cubrió la zona. La luz del Sol iluminaba tenuemente el Lago. La fuente se alzaba majestuosamente en el centro. Un galeón español brillaba en el fondo. De espaldas al lago, una mujer vestida de negro observaba la fuente. Se dio vuelta.

-Sí, mis pequeños héroes- dijo- Han caído en mi trampa.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena

Serena estaba harta de los monstruos y dioses perversos que les tendían trampas. El esfuerzo que había hecho para generar una onda de calor y deshacer a Fobator la había dejado agotada. Ahora tenía a una diosa de la noche capaz de crear vórtices de oscuridad delante suyo. El mejor día de su vida.

Nix se volvió para mirar el lago, ignorandolos completamente. Las aguas eran transparentes y la vegetación abundante. Era un ambiente pacífico.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Nathaniel, rompiendo el silencio- Yo ví en mi sueño la fuente destruida.

Nix rechazó la pregunta con un gesto.

-No fue difícil reconstruirla. ¿Sabes acaso cómo fue destruida la primera vez?

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

-Un caballero templario, ayudado por una pirata y un musulmán atacaron la fuente con balas de bronce celestial. Estrellaron su galeón incendiado contra la fuente y esta se hundió. Cuando mis adorados hijos la encontraron, esto era un pantano. Nosotros la reparamos y le devolvimos la vida.

-Un caballero templario…- recordó Serena- ¡Morgan!

-Ese…- dijo Nix con desprecio- He mandado a Apate y a Momo a buscarlos pero los dos son inútiles.

Serena no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Uno de tus hijos se llama Momo?

Los ojos de Nix brillaron. Agitó su mano y la oscuridad retornó a su alrededor. Varias figuras oscuras rodearon a los semidioses. Serena retrocedió y chocó contra una de esas figuras. Un hombre grande y musculoso. La mitad de su cara sonreía, la otra mitad tenía una máscara de tristeza.

-¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre?- gruñó y Serena palideció- Oh, vamos, tienes que ser valiente y mantenerte serena.

Intentó hacer una risotada malévola pero fue más una risa de un demente.

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes...- Serena estaba aterrada.

-No voy a hacerte daño, querida- dijo Momo- Mi deber es ser sarcástico, irónico y burlarme de la gente. Puedo destruirte mentalmente pero tú no te preocupes.

-¡Momo!- gritó Nix- ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

Serena y sus amigos rieron. La oscuridad pareció descender pero aumentó en cuanto Nix los hizo callar. Serena comprendió que la felicidad podía vencer a la desesperación, así como la luz a la oscuridad.

-Bien, semidioses- dijo Nix, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Serena- Les hemos dejado entrar en nuestro territorio por una única razón. Sabrán que estoy aquí para traer a la vida a mi señor. Las aguas de esta fuente reenergizarán su espíritu pero me hace falta algo: Sangre semidiosa. Así que, niña, si eres tan amable.

Las figuras agarraron a Serena y se la entregaron a Nix quien la tomó y voló hacia la fuente. Nathaniel intentó correr hacia ella pero Momo lo rechazo. Adam, en cambio se abrió paso entre las figuras atravesándolas con su katar como si fueran gelatina.

-Eso es- rió Nix- Ven, Adam.

Serena estaba paralizada. Nix la tenía inmovilizada y empezaba a tener frío. No entendía por qué dejaban pasar a Adam y qué quería Nix de él.

-¡Serena!- gritó el chico cuando llegó a la fuente y se dirigió a la diosa- ¡Sueltala!

-¡Oh, la soltaré!- dijo Nix y acto seguido se la arrojó a Adam quien la atrapó en el aire.

Serena recuperó la calidez al sentir el contacto con Adam. Se sentía mejor pero todavia estaba paralizada. A lo lejos, Nathaniel combatía con tres figuras distintas usando su cetro. Momo intentaba golpearlo con una maza que en la punta tenía una máscara de teatro. Una mujer rubia y muy delgada le lanzaba manzanas doradas que explotaban al hacer contacto. Un hombre, delgado también y armado hasta los dientes, se dedicaba a lanzarle cuchillos mientras se reía como un loco.

-¡Eris, Oizín, destruyanlo!- ordenó Nix.

Adam dejó a Serena en el suelo y enfrentó a Nix. Serena le pareció muy valiente y muy tonto. Atacó a la diosa pero esta se dedicó a esquivarlo y a inundarlo con ráfagas de oscuridad que poco a poco mermaban sus fuerzas. Serena intentó moverse pero seguía débil. Intentó convocar sus armas pero tampoco funcionó. Por último, intentó invocar otra ola de calor pero no resultó. El Sol ya se ocultaba y Serena sentía que su padre lo abandonaba. Se sentía inútil. Miró a sus amigos.

Nathaniel parecía a punto de sucumbir pero seguía conjurando escudos y esquivando armas y manzanas doradas. Adam hizo una maniobra muy arriesgada. Se arrojó sobre Nix dispuesta atravesarla pero la diosa se disolvió en oscuridad. La oscuridad entró por la boca de Adam. Serena gritó. Los ojos de Adam cambiaron de celeste a negros. Su piel se volvió gris. Cuando habló, su voz resonó duplicada. Habló con su voz y con la voz de Nix.

-Bien, Adam, ahora entrégale a mi amo lo que él desea. Entrégale la sangre de tu amada.

Adam dio un paso vacilante, resistiéndose al control de Nix. Pero la voluntad de la diosa era más fuerte. Adam llegó hasta donde estaba Serena y sacó su katar.

-Hermosa arma- dijo - Un arma ritual, un arma de asesinos. Un arma de traidores. Vamos, niño, acaba con ella y devuelvele la vida a mi señor.

Serena no entendía lo que Adam estaba diciendo. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se paró.

-¿A-adam?- titubeó.

Se acercó y lo besó. Pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Él ya no era Adam. Nix lo controlaba. Se sentía impotente, su propio novio se le escapaba de su control.

A lo lejos, Nathaniel había derribado a Oizín y a Momo e intentaba devolverle las manzanas a Eris. Miró por un segundo a la fuente y su cara se crispó de dolor. Serena lo entendía. El cuerpo de Adam se rebatía entre dos personalidades.

-¡Mátala!- ordenó la voz de Nix.

-¡Serena!- sollozo la voz de Adam.

Alzó su katar y se acercó a Serena. Ella comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. No podía creer lo que veía. Adam levantó su arma y… lo hundió en su brazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam

Adam no podía explicar el dolor que sentía en su brazo. Mayor era el daño psicológico que había enfrentado. Había rechazado la influencia de Nix. Había utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad para dirigir su propia arma lejos de Serena. Pero Nix no perdonaba la debilidad. Su propia arma se desvió hacia sí mismo.

Sacó su cuchillo de su herida. La sangre cayó hasta el lago. Nix, ya fuera del cuerpo de Adam, sonrió. Las aguas se volvieron turbias y oscuras. Se arremolinaron en torno a la fuente y empezaron a ascender formando una enorme figura. Nix se esfumó y apareció al lado de Nathaniel que ya había derrotado a Eris.

-En cuanto las aguas formen un nuevo cuerpo- dijo Nix- ustedes se consumirán en su interior.

No había salvación pensó Adam. Corrió hacia Serena. Se abrazaron. Nix no dejaría que Nathaniel los salvara. Morirían allí dentro, juntos.

De repente, en un destello rápido, ambos aparecieron en los lomos del Grifo de Serena y Beauty. Los animales habían desobedecido a Nathaniel y los habían salvado. Volaron hasta la playa y Adam descendió de un salto. Atravesó con su katar a Nix que, tomada por sorpresa, se desintegró. Con ella, se fueron sus hijos y toda la oscuridad alrededor.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron. Serena pasó su mano por el brazo de Adam y la herida cicatrizó al instante.

-¿Cómo…?- exclamó Adam.

-Poderes de Apolo, supongo- contestó ella.

Adam la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Nathaniel miró distraídamente a su yegua, Beauty.

-Conmovedor- dijo una cavernosa voz a sus espaldas.

La figura ya se había consolidado alrededor de la fuente. Las aguas del Lago de la Luna habían sido completamente drenadas y ahora formaban parte de su enorme de un color azul intenso, como el cielo. Sus ojos celestes brillaban. En su mano, enmpuñaba un hacha alargada. Movió una mano y una armadura cubrió su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Adam- dijo- Tu sangre y las mágicas aguas de esta fuente me han devuelto la vida.

-Tú… tú- Adam se sentía muy culpable, estaba consternado- ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que ya me habían reconocido- dijo el gigante- Soy Urano, señor de los cielos. Soy La Deidad Olvidada del panteón titánico. Mi hijo Cronos y mi esposa Gea conspiraron contra mí y ahora ellos han sido vencidos por un grupo de semidioses. Yo no cometeré los mismos errores.

Se río. Su carcajada era grave y fría.

-En cuanto a qué hago aquí…-prosiguió- En realidad no estoy aquí. Sólo soy una personificación de mi verdadero aspecto. Todavía no he recobrado todo mi poder pero creo que es suficiente para vencerlos.

Con una sorprendente agilidad, saltó hacia donde estaban Adam y sus amigos. Atacó con su hacha y por poco no parte a la mitad a Nathaniel.

Los semidioses y sus animales se dispersaron. Nathaniel se subió a Beauty y golpeaba a Urano con su cetro. Serena montó a su grifo y volaba a su alrededor lanzando distintas flechas. Adam hizo lo más sensato. Se paró al lado del pie izquierdo y comenzó a apuñalar el dedo índice del titán, sin mucho resultado. Urano parecía no recibir daño. Se dirigió pesadamente hacia el galeón español que, tras varios siglos bajo el agua, empezaba a pudrirse.

-No podemos dejar que destruya el barco- dijo Serena mientras disparaba una flecha especial y un montón de algas rodeaban los pies de Urano.

Adam miró el cuerpo de Urano. En el centro, en lugar de su corazón, una roca de la fuente emanaba más agua que mantenía el cuerpo de Urano.

-Nathaniel- lo llamó Adam- Tengo un plan.

El chico descendió y recogió a su amigo. Juntos volaron en la pegaso y se posaron en el mastil del barco.

Madre- rezó Adam- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Haz que mi katar pueda atravesar la piel de Urano

El arma comenzó a brillar en un hermoso… rosa. Adam no se quejó. Nathaniel y él volaron hasta el pecho de Urano. Serena, mientras, lo distrajo con una flecha de ceguera que lo dejó momentáneamente ciego. Los chicos saltaron. Adam hundió su puñal hasta el fondo y abrió una grieta de agua. Urano gritó. Nathaniel se envolvió en un escudo de luz dorada y entró al cuerpo del titán. Nadó lentamente hasta la piedra angular de la fuente y la golpeó con su cetro con todas su fuerza. La piedra voló fuera de Urano y aterrizó en el lago. El titán comenzó a desmoronarse.

-Esto… Esto no termina, semidioses- decía mientras perdía líquido- Cuando reúna mi ejército destruiré al Campamento Mestizo y al Campamento Júpiter. Triunfaré donde mi familia fracasó.

El titán desapareció. El grifo y Beauty rescataron a Adam y a Nathaniel y todos juntos volaron hasta la playa. Se tumbaron en la arena jadeando.

-Los campamentos corren peligro- Adam rompió el silencio- ¡Hay que avisarles!

-Colega- gruñó Nathaniel- Déjame respirar.

Serena se paró.

-Ha sido alucinante, ¿verdad? Pero ahora tenemos que registrar el barco.

Los chicos protestaron, ella rió.

Buscaron y buscaron cosas valiosas en el barco pero, además de mucho oro que no se atrevieron a tocar, no encontraron nada importante. Estaban por rendirse cuando, en la bodega, encontraron una botella con un papel dentro. El papel estaba viejo ya y se deshizo en cuanto terminaron de leer su contenido:

_Un campamento arderá _

_al cielo y la tierra el tiempo los olvidará_

_seis semidioses el mundo salvarán o lo condenarán_

_la familia y el honor los ejércitos lideran,_

_griegos y romanos unidos prevalecen,_

_un pacto de sangre sella un destino_

-¿Saben qué es esto?- preguntó Serena- Es una profecía sobre Urano. Aquí está la clave para detenerlo.

-Por eso Urano quería destruir el barco- dijo Adam y luego añadió- Esto… ¿nosotros somos tres de los seis semidioses?

-Hay que regresar al Campamento- decidió Nathaniel- Quirón y Rachel sabrán lo que significa esto.

Adam asintió. Ellos contestarían sus dudas.

Mientras se preparaban para volar a casa, Adam no pudo evitar sentir una gran culpa en su interior. Después de todo, su sangre corría ahora por las venas de Urano.


	10. Chapter 10

Nathaniel

El viaje de vuelta no tuvo contratiempos. Los animales parecían dotados de una renovada energía y volaron sin parar. En el viaje, Nathaniel tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Hace siete días lo único en lo que pensaba era en pasar tiempo con sus amigos, leer y disfrutar junto a su padre. Ahora viajaba de vuelta a un campamento donde lo entrenarían y lo protegerían hasta que estuviera listo para destruir, junto a sus dos mejores amigos y tres completos desconocidos, a un titán malévolo de hace varios siglos. Lo único que pudo pensar mientras volaba, charlando con sus dos mejores amigos fue ¡Qué bello es vivir!

Aterrizaron en los campos de fresas del campamento tres días después. Apenas traspasaron las barreras del campamento, el grifo y Beauty se desplomaron. Una multitud de campistas entre los que se encontraban Quirón, Rachel, Jason y esa chica rubia, Annabeth corrieron a verlos. Su estado era deplorable. Tres semidioses sucios, heridos y cansados. Muy heróico.

-Campistas- ordenó Quirón a los curiosos- Vuelvan a sus actividades. Estos semidioses necesitan descansar, una ducha… y hablar conmigo.

Nathaniel dejó a su yegua descansando en las cuadras y, junto a Serena y Adam, Jason, Annabeth, Rachel, Piper y un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes siguieron a Quirón como si ellos no fueran campistas normales. La procesión entró a la Casa Grande. Una vez allí, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong.

-Bien- dijo Quirón- Cuentenme todo.

Nathaniel relató sus aventuras desde Filadelfia hasta Florida, ayudado por Adam y Serena. Cuando terminaron, Annabeth fue la primera en hablar..

-¿Un campamento de demi-titanes?- dijo- ¿Quirón…?

-Lamentablemente- dijo Quirón- es cierto. Mi colega Lupa ha detectado un nuevo campamento en algún punto de Estados Unidos. No sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde está ni quiénes son sus líderes.

-Debemos detenerlo- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-No es el momento, Percy- dijo Quirón- Además, la profecía se refiere a seis chicos encargados de esa tarea. No cabe duda que Adam, Serena y Nathaniel son tres de esos chicos…

-Pero, Quirón…- dijo Annabeth- Deberíamos ponernos en contacto con Reyna en el Campamento Júpiter para encontrar a esos tres mestizos y…

-Yo iré- se ofreció Percy.

-No- dijo Jason- iré yo.

-No irán ninguno de los dos- dijeron Piper y Annabeth al unísono.

-No llegarían a tiempo ninguno de los dos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un adolescente pálido, de pelo oscuro y una campera de aviador había aparecido, literalmente, de las sombras.

-Nico…- dijo Percy.

-Nos encontramos frente a una emergencia, señores- dijo el aludido- Yo puedo viajar libremente entre ambos campamentos. Además, podría investigar este nuevo campamento. Mis muertos me ayudarán.

-Está bien, Nico- dijo Quirón- Si crees poder hacerlo…

El adolescente desapareció entre las sombras.

-Bien- dijo Quirón- La asamblea queda finalizada. Ahora, retomen sus rutinas diarias pero estén alerta… Se aproxima la tercer gran guerra y sólo sobreviviremos si estamos unidos. Avisenle a los demás campistas.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron. Nathaniel volvió a su cabaña y dejó sus cosas. Caminó hacia los baños y se dio una ducha de agua caliente. Cuando volvió, en su cabaña había dos personas esperándolo. Uno era Zeus, el señor de los cielos. La otra, su madre, Hera.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena

Escaparse de tu cabaña a la medianoche mientras las arpías patrullan es un desafío. Pero Serena era rápida. Esquivó y confundió a todas las arpías hasta que llegó a los campos de fresas. Adam la esperaba allí. La Luna llena iluminaba todo el Campamento.

-Hola- la saludó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí en una noche tan hermosa?- dijo Serena con una sonrisa pícara.

-Una bellísima hija de Apolo… ¿La has visto?

-No. ¿Tú has visto a un engreído hijo de Afrodita?

-¿Soy engreído?

-¿Soy bellísima?

-Lo eres.

Adam se acercó y la besó.

Pasaron toda la noche acostados y mirando las estrellas. Intentaron comer fresas pero no estaban maduras.

-¿Demasiado cliché?- preguntó Adam.

-Sí, demasiado cliché- contestó Serena.

Se rieron.

-¿Volverás a tu casa antes de emprender la misión?- preguntó Adam.

-No lo sé… ¿Se supone que podamos hacerlo? Quiero ver a mi madre

-¿Te das cuenta que hace una semana que no volvemos a casa y nunca les hemos avisado?

-Deberíamos… Al fin y al cabo, desapareceremos un rato más para vencer a un titán malvado que quiere asesinarnos.

-Tú sí que sabes animarme.

Risas. Besos. Abrazos. Se duermen.

Serena soñó que estaba en una fábrica de chocolates. Una mujer pelirroja, vestida con un caro vestido verde y blanco sacaba unos chocolates de un horno y los probaba.

-Deliciosos- dijo.

Se dio vuelta y la bandeja se le cayó de la mano.

-¿Tú quién eres?- musitó.

-Y-yo…

-¿Una semidiosa?- aventuró la mujer.

-Sí.

-Mucho gusto, querida. Mi nombre es Evangeline Baumeister, yo también soy una semidiosa. ¿Estás aquí por alguna misión?

-Sí, intento detener a Urano con mis amigos.

Evangeline frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe, pero ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Serena

-No lo sé, querida- la expresión de Evangeline se suavizó- El sueño es tuyo. En cuanto a dónde estamos… Estamos en mi fábrica de San Francisco. En su momento, la companía Baumeister controló el mercado del chocolate. Recibíamos encargos de los dioses todos los días y a cambio nos daban favores. Tengo entendido que el titán Urano ha renacido.

-Sí, hemos atrasado la formación de su cuerpo pero sí ha vuelto.

-Entiendo- dijo Evangeline- En mi juventud, mi hermana Rowena intentó convocar a Urano. Su esposo la había convencido de entregarle su alma. Afortunadamente, un joven semidiós la rescató y Urano volvió a las profundidades.

Su voz empezó a apagarse como si se estuviera yendo.

-Si alguna vez tienes el placer de visitar mi mansión de San Francisco -dijo- búsca el arma que ese semidiós usó para rescatar a mi hermana. Antes de morir, me la entregó a mí. Un descendiente de mi casta debe empuñarla para vencer a Urano. Buena suerte.

El sueño cambió. Ahora se encontraba sentada en una nube. Un joven completamente dorado, vestido con una túnica, preparaba un carro igual de brillante que él con caballos de fuego. A su lado, una lira y un arco con un carcaj reposaban sobre una biblioteca.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Serena.

El dios se dio vuelta.

-Oh, hola, Serena- dijo Apolo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Serena no podía creer que estaba conociendo a su padre y pareciera tan sólo unos años mayor que ella.

-Emm… He tenido un sueño raro- dijo y le contó su conversación con Evangeline.

-Mmm- dijo el dios, pensativo- Ya me acuerdo, la rebelión titánica de mediados del siglo XIX. La familia Baumeister tiene un largo expediente de semidioses. Sus chocolates eran riquisimos. El poder y el contacto que tenían con los dioses pronto corrompieron a Rowena y su marido. Un semidiós la salvó y reunió a toda la familia. Años después, hubo un incidente similar. Un espíritu intentó convencer al hijo de Evangeline de entregarle la companía y el arma del héroe.

-¿Por qué el arma?- preguntó Serena.

-El Oráculo de Delfos de ese momento había predicho que ese arma acabaría con Urano la próxima vez que reviviera. Algo acerca de emendar un error. Por suerte, otro semidiós ajeno a la familia resolvió el asunto al destruir al espíritu y tomar el control de la companía.. Urano se vengó de él y al poco tiempo la empresa pasó por un mal momento hasta quedar en bancarrota.

Mientras decía eso, una estela rosada pasó volando en un carro por allí. Apolo la siguió con los ojos y luego se volteó para ver a su hija.

-Todavía quedan algunos descendientes de los Baumeister que sean semidioses. Ellos podrían saber algo sobre el arma. Ahora debo irme, hija, pero te daré un pequeño regalo..

Apolo salió disparado con su carro, anunciando un nuevo día. La luz del Sol deslumbró a Serena y le hizo perder la conciencia.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, el Sol ilumina todo el valle. Adam seguía a su lado pero los campos de fresas habían cambiado. Había puntos rojos y verdes por todo el prado. Las frutillas habían madurado. Se levantó y notó una mochila en su espalda. Dentro había una colección entera de los libros y cds que Serena nunca había podido comprar.

Su grito de felicidad despertó a Adam y a todo el campamento.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam

El sueño de Adam no fue tan interesante ni tan prometedor.

Su madre lo esperaba sentada en la fuente que ella misma había hecho explotar en Athens. Tenía un sencillo vestido rosa. Su cabello rubio le caìa sobre los hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la Luna.

-Madre- dijo Adam.

-Hola, Adam- dijo Afrodita- Estás hecho todo un hombre.

Adam debió haberse ruborizado porque Afrodita sonrió.

-Y estás muy guapo… Debes enamorar a todas las chicas del campamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?- dijo Adam con un tono demasiado duro.

-Oh, venía a consolarte- dijo Afrodita, y su expresión se entristeció como si el comentario de Adam la hubiera herido- No te sientas mal por haber revivido a Urano. Lo has hecho por amor a esa chica y eso es lo que importa. Además, has pagado mi deuda.

-¿Deuda?- preguntó Adam.

-Yo nací de los miembros de Urano arrojados al océano, de su sangre. Y tú, mi hijo, le has devuelto la vida con tu sangre. La deuda está saldada.

Afrodita perdió unos cuantos colores, envejeció y su vestido se rasgó.

-Soy la diosa más vieja del Olimpo y, es cierto, soy en teoría una titánide.

-Pero… Tú eres una diosa, no una titánide. Yo se lo he dicho a Erecteo.

-Adam, fue muy lindo como me defendiste frente a ese repulsivo de Erecteo pero no debes intentar cambiar lo que eres. Eso nunca trae felicidad. Debes ser quien tú eres.

La imagen de la diosa titiló.

-Debo irme, Adam. No podemos comunicarnos con nuestros hijos por mucho cosa más. Tu destino con esa chica es seguro pero los Hados nunca dejan que los semidioses sean felices. Encontrarán múltiples baches en su relación pero saldrán adelante. Mis hijos siempre superan sus problemas.

-Espera- dijo Adam- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero la diosa había desaparecido. A lo lejos oyó el grito de júbilo de Serena y se despertó.

Habían pasado una maravillosa noche juntos pero Afrodita tenía razón, su relación enfrentaría problemas. Uno de esos problemas fue un hermano de Adam. Un hijo de Afrodita. Robert "Bobby" Plank.

A la hora de comer, Adam se sentó en la mesa de su cabaña. Allí, Piper lo felicitó por su misión y él le contó su sueño. Piper le hizo un par de preguntas y contestó las de Adam mientras se servían sandwiches de tofu y palta. Se acercaron a la fogata y arrojaron parte de su comida a las brasas.

-Afrodita- dijo Adam y el humo se tornó rosa.

Cuando terminó de comer, miró hacia la mesa de Apolo, hacia Serena y la vio sonriendo hacia su mesa. Pero no le sonreía a él. Le sonreía a Robert que estaba sentado a su lado. Los celos lo invadieron de inmediato.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar a mi chica?- lo increpó.

-Ey, el aire es libre aquí, colega- le contesto Plank.

-Puede que no estés entendiendo- dijo Adam sacando su arma- Deja de verla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que fue lanzado con fuerza por encima de la mesa. Adam no lo había notado pero Robert era muy musculoso.

Corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se atacaron. Los puños de Plank chocaban contra la katar de Adam. Los campistas se habían arremolinado a su alrededor y contemplaban el combate. Piper, a los gritos, les pedía que pararan. Serena se adelantó y los separó. Plank tenía cortes en los brazos y Adam estaba lleno de moretones.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Serena.

-Él… Él te estaba mirando- dijo Adam y al instante se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

-¿Y acaso no me puede mirar?

-No dije eso… Yo…

-¿Tú sabes al menos que él es mi compañero en la clase de arquería?

-Yo creí…- Adam se sentía más y más desconcertado.

-Eres un inmaduro y un… egocéntrico.

Ese comentario enojó a Adam. Se puso rojo de la ira.

-¿Y tú qué? Vas por la vida escuchando música marginal y leyendo autores ridículos. ¡No es más que un personaje que has creado porque crees que así serás popular!- gritó Adam.

-Wow- dijo todo el campamento.

Adam se arrepintió de inmediato. Eso era un secreto que ella le había confiado en sexto grado, luego de una noche entera hablando por facebook. Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Serena. La chica se dio vuelta y corrió en dirección a su cabaña. Piper, Annabeth y Rachel lo miraron ceñudo y la siguieron. Los demás campistas de dispersaron. Plank musitó una disculpa y también se fue.

Adam se quedó solo, allí en el pabellón comedor. Se sentía estúpido. Había actuado como un niño sin pensar la situación. Se había enojado con su mejor amiga de hace años y le había dicho cosas horribles.

Le había roto el corazón. Aunque el rito de paso ya no existiera, él lo había pasado. Se sentía como todo un hijo de Afrodita y la sensación no le gustaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Nathaniel

Nathaniel pensó que Zeus lo fulminaría pero no fue así.

-Lo has hecho bien, niño- dijo.

-Eh, señor, tengo quince años- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Nathaniel.

Los ojos de Zeus relampaguearon.

-Por esta vez no te fulminaré- dijo- Pero tampoco estoy contento con que existas. Tu victoria sobre Nix ha sido impresionante pero no evitaron que Urano reviva. Cuando llegue el momento, tarde o temprano tendrán que detenerlo.

Movió la mano y le entregó un anillo a Nathaniel. Una simple y hermosa esmeralda verde en un anillo de plata.

-Toma, te lo has ganado- dijo y se lo entregó- No es mágico pero te servirá para algo que te hará muy feliz.

Acto seguido desapareció con truenos incluidos. Nathaniel se volvió para mirar a su madre. Su cabello color chocolate con una flor de loto a modo de broche resaltaba en la cabaña, blanca como su vestido inmaculado. Sus ojos mostraban a la vez frialdad y amor. Supongo que eso demuestra la familia.

-Mi pequeño campeón- dijo Hera, su voz sonaba como la de una madre que se dirige a su hijo de seis años.

-Mamá… Yo…

-Lo has hecho muy bien aunque Zeus no quiera admitirlo. Has vencido a Nix y retrasado a Urano. Estoy orgullosa.

Se la veía muy feliz. Nathaniel no pudo contradecirla. Solamente se quedó callado, ordenando sus ideas. El semblante de Hera cambió.

-Hijo… Sé cómo te sientes. Pero no te creas que yo te estoy usando. Eres mi hijo y yo te adoro. Tu no naciste fruto del amor entre tu padre y yo, es cierto. Naciste del fruto de mi amor.

A Nathaniel se le humedecieron los ojos. Como un niño de seis años asustado, corrió a abrazar a su mamá. Al principio pareció sorprendida, luego colérica pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

-No… Sabes… Lo que me has hecho falta- balbuceó Nathaniel.

-Ya, ya, los héroes no lloran.

Levantó su cara y le secó las lágrimas.

-Tengo un regalo para tí. A diferencia del de Zeus, éste tiene poderes especiales. Me permites tu arma.

Nathaniel sacó su navaja suiza y tocó un botón. Al instante creció hasta convertirse en el cetro que Nathaniel usaba siempre. Se sacó su broche de flor de loto y lo colocó alrededor de la esfera que el cetro tenía en la punta.

-Ahora tendrá unos poderes especiales extra- rió Hera.

A lo lejos retumbaron las nubes.

-Debo irme, cariño. Recuerda que te quiero.

Se esfumó en el aire, dejando un rico aroma a jazmín.

Al día siguiente, se reunió con sus amigos bajo un enebro del bosque. Había estado buscándolos por horas. Encontró a Serena en el Lago y a Adam en las canchas de basquetball. Ambos estaban muy cabizbajos y tristes. Nathaniel se dijo que les preguntaría después.

-Dentro de poco debemos partir- dijo Nathaniel- Quirón ha avisado al campamento romano para que estén alertas por si aparecen los tres miembros de la profecía restantes. En cuanto los encuentren, debemos ir por ellos.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- dijo Serena.

-Al Campamento de demititanes- contestó Nathaniel- Lo he hablado con Quirón. Un campamento así es muy peligroso. Quirón cree que los demititanes atacarán los campamentos. Debemos detenerlos.

-Además- añadió Adam- Urano se encontrará allí. El enfrentamiento final está cerca.

-No se olviden que debemos pasar por la Mansión Baumeister en San Francisco- terció Serena.

-Está de camino hacia el Campamento Júpiter, pasaremos por allí- dijo Nathaniel.

-¿Estos eran los planes de verano de los que tanto habíamos hablado durante el año escolar?- dijo Adam- Encontrar a otros semidioses igual de poderosos que nosotros, buscar reliquias en mansiones abandonadas, destruir campamentos llenos de monstruos y demititantes que estarían encantados de asesinarnos y derrotar a un dios primordial que existe desde que se creó el mundo. ¡Divertidísimo!

Los tres rieron. Sí, es cierto, sonaba peligroso. Pero ese día, en una tarde soleada, Nathaniel sólo pensaba en pasarla bien con sus dos mejores amigos como siempre habían hecho. Los dioses primordiales que existían desde que se creó el mundo podrían esperar a que ellos se divirtieran un poco.


End file.
